


Tie A Bow Around His Neck

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: A Collection of One-Shots for THC [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Slightly Violent, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mentioned Bathroom Trysts, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pansy Is A Matchmaker Now, Pansy Just Wants Draco To Be Happy, Slytherins Will Be Slytherins, in the best way, mentioned pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: Pansy has endured eight years of Draco's pining, and now that the boy finally gets something out of it, he's being stupid. She's a good friend, and a good Slytherin, which is what leads to her meddling in Draco's love life-which just so happens to include Harry Potter.





	Tie A Bow Around His Neck

"I've never seen him like that before, Blaise," Pansy said, sighing.

The Italian raised his eyebrow and leaned across the dinner table so he could pat her shoulder. She scowled at him.

The pair sat in the Great Hall, two of the small number of remaining Slytherins. Pansy looked down the table to where Draco was sitting, staring at the Gryffindors again.

"As endearing as I find your concern for Draco, you've already told me this, Pansy," Blaise said. She could tell he was irritated, and was proud of herself.

"I want to know what happened in the time he spent _an hour_ in the loo. Maybe he was meeting his secret lover." Blaise hummed thoughtfully.

He lowered his eyes down to the Daily Prophet and continued reading. 

"I happen to know that Potter was also missing when our Draco was apparently using the loo," Blaise said without looking up. Pansy tapped the table with four perfectly manicured, red nails as she raised an eyebrow.

"Your source?" she asked, challenge gleaming in her eyes.

"From inside the Golden Trio itself: Granger," Blaise said, abandoning the _Prophet_.

 _Merlin, he is so dramatic,_ Pansy thought absently.

"Really? When did you two become friendly?" Pansy asked, skeptical.

"I don't have to be her friend; the girl talks way too loudly, and way too much," he said, nodding.

Pansy took her thumbnail between her teeth, not biting too hard because she didn't want it to break or chip the paint. It was a bad habit of hers when she was thinking.

Blaise stared at her and waited until she was impatient enough to burst. She rested her chin on her hand.

"What exactly did Granger say, then?" Pansy said calmly.

Blaise smirked, knowing that she was currently bouncing her leg and was a lot less collected than she appeared.

"She explained to Weasley that Potter and Draco have been dancing around each other for months—of course, you and I knew this already—and that some sort of miscast Cheering Charm hit Draco and suddenly he was all over Potter," Blaise supplied helpfully.

Pansy's eyebrow shot up, but her expression remained impassive.

"And Weasley?" she asked; Blaise's smirk widened.

"Does your father still have a Pensieve? I think you'd want to see his face for yourself," he said, and she felt a smirk of her own blossom on her face.

Both Blaise and Pansy glanced over at Potter, who in turn was staring at Draco from his place at the Gryffindor table. Following his gaze, Pansy looked to Draco.

He had eyes only for Potter, as he always did. Well, now that Pansy had an opportunity to actually give Draco what he wanted, she was going to do it.

"We're going to have a conversation with Granger, aren't we," Blaise stated.

"Are you sure you're not a Legilimens, Blaise?" Pansy asked, turning to her plate of food for the first time since dinner actually started.

"Completely," Blaise said lightly.

They smiled at each other for a moment before coming up with a plan to confront Granger, who, Blaise informed her, was going to "let Harry make his own decisions and not interfere," which would not do at all.

Pansy was appalled at the thought of non-meddlesome friends. She was a Slytherin; there was no such thing as backing off from your friends' love lives. It just wasn't done.

Everything had to be perfect. She'd kidnap Potter and tie a bow around his neck for Draco if she had to. She'd endured eight years of pining from her blond friend; it was time she took advantage of it, and got an entertaining show in return for officially getting Potter and Draco together.

She'd be christened a hero among Slytherins (frankly, Lucius and Narcissa would probably adore her). She'd be the one who finally got Draco to just shut up about how stupid Potter was for not being his friend. She might feel wanted for the first time since she tried to give Potter up to Voldemort.

 _Really,_ she reasoned, _what girl didn't need to feel wanted?_

"Insane ones," Blaise said airily.

It took Pansy a moment to realize that he was answering her question, which she'd asked out loud. _Oops_.

"Though I don't see what that has to do with Draco. Unless there's something you aren't telling me," he said, eyes narrowing in mock-suspicion.

"Of course not," Pansy said. "Just thinking out loud."

"Well, don't give yourself wrinkles. You want to keep that pretty, smooth face of yours," Blaise said, and Pansy smacked his arm.

He grinned and grabbed her hand, not letting go. Well, when he did things like that, it was easy to believe that someone cared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooo late, but I'm finally getting around to posting my winter fics on AO3.   
> This was written for the Winter Challenge of The Houses Competition. I used the prompt [Speech] "I've never seen her/him like that before," from the Random Prompts list.  
> I've gotten bored of putting my pseudonym on here. I'm spittingllama7856 on FFN, okay? There, now you know.   
> Please comment and/or leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
